


Over the Rainbow

by CarrotCesca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2013年，大概不会更新了（
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. We Welcome You to Munchkinland

多瑙河畔的小城乌尔姆坐落在巴登-符腾州与巴伐利亚州的交界处，南临瑞士，北靠慕尼黑。特殊的地理位置使其自19世纪起便成为了德意志帝国的要塞。多年战争的浸淫让这原本静谧祥和的小城变得愈加死气沉沉。而在1938年，城内的犹太教堂被摧毁后，最后的一丝生命气息似乎都被掐灭了。

时值1944年1月。

刚刚完成了巡逻任务的路德维希·贝什米特上尉正带着随军徒步从乌尔姆市内回到位于城南的德军基地。

与死寂的里城不同，贝什米特从基地的方向嗅到了一丝亢奋的气味。

“加快步伐！”贝什米特命令道。

“是！”身后的军队整齐划一地回答。

回到基地并将士兵们解散后，贝什米特径直去了司令部。直觉告诉他今天这里发生了很不一般的事情。

“您回来了，贝什米特上尉！”留在司令部的似乎只有接待员施瓦茨中士。“一切正常？”

“一切都好，谢谢。”贝什米特答道。“为什么这里只有你一个人？”

“哦！”施瓦茨若有所悟地应了一声。“您今天去巡逻了，估计还不知道吧，上尉。”

他压低了声音。“您布置的埋伏圈真见效！我们钓到大鱼了……真正的大鱼！”

“我猜想弗兰肯中尉他们这时一定在审讯室。”贝什米特的语气里近乎带着恼怒。

“您说的没错，先生。天哪……您简直想象不到…这个神出鬼没的家伙居然自投罗网，他可是……”

“砰……”贝什米特关门的声音并不重，不过足够让沉浸在自言自语中的施瓦茨意识到面前的军官已经离开。

“……唉，贝什米特上尉真是个扫兴的人。”施瓦茨抱怨道。

基地里的其他人显然比贝什米特更早知道这个振奋人心的消息。曾供职于盖世太保的胖中尉约瑟夫·弗兰肯很早就兴奋地带着上士以上级别的军官马不停蹄地奔向审讯室。

审讯室在整个基地的另一端，比起司令部更靠近基地所附带的战俘营。

室内原先只有几把对置的桌椅，显然是分别供囚犯和审讯者用的。而不久前调任至此的弗兰肯对这里简陋的布置并不满意，他安排士兵们添加了不少他之前做盖世太保时用过的审讯工具，好让他更有熟悉和安适的感觉。

“让我们瞧瞧！是哪个小可怜来了。”弗兰肯一脚踢开了虚掩的审讯室大门，同其他军官一起进入了审讯室。

双手被绑缚的男人被士兵们押坐在对面孤零零的破椅子上。浅金色的头发下模糊的血块若隐若现，军服上残留着泥土和草丛的痕迹，撕裂了好几处，每一处都能看到里面或深或浅的伤口，有几处伤口似乎是新破的，尚未结痂，依旧有汨汨的血在周围的衣布上浸染蔓延。只有围在破旧军服之上的围巾看上去依旧精致整洁。

男人的头微微垂着，面色苍白，前额的头发遮住了眼睛。而让弗兰肯和其他军官们惊惧的是，即使看不到他的眼神，即使他的嘴角泛出淡淡的微笑，这个人依旧给人一种极其危险的感觉，似乎下一秒便要挣破束缚向他们冲来。弗兰肯一阵心惊，又派了两个士兵去他的椅子旁看押他。

审讯并没有立刻开始，而是让坐如针毡的军官们等了好一阵，弗兰肯不耐烦的来回踱着步。终于，他暗骂了一句“该死！”三两步走到主审官的位置上坐了下来。

“名字？”弗兰肯的语气懒洋洋，声调却十分高亢，听起来却更像在掩饰自己的恐惧。

那男人没答话，带着笑容的嘴似乎咧开了。

“我-问-你-名-字！”中尉拍了拍面前的桌子。“名字·姓氏，全部的，你听不懂话吗？哈哈，我早就听说那些被脏血染红的斯拉夫蠢货尽抓些目不识丁的流氓土匪上战场，果不其然，哈哈哈哈！”周遭的德军军官爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。

对面的人猛地抬头，军官们不知为何瞬间安静了下来。他的紫色眼眸泛着寒光，紧盯着弗兰肯中尉，后者顿时感到如同身处冰窟一般。

“伊万·布拉金斯基；陆军中尉；604/5。”——令军官们胆寒的是，那人说话的腔调带着一丝孩童般的自如与怪异，可怖的微笑也一直挂在嘴角。

一阵诡异的沉默。

“然-后-呢？”这个惜字如金的俘虏让弗兰肯感到一阵没来由的愠怒。

“我想这是我作为战俘所需要说的一切。国际惯例，不是么？不过我倒是不介意向作为陆军军官却不知道日内瓦公约的您——解释一下。”

布拉金斯基特意重读了“陆军军官”。他的德语文雅而流利，弗兰肯的脸色顿时如吃了苍蝇一般。

审讯室内一阵窃窃私语，中尉正欲发话，门突然被打开，砰地一声重重撞在了水泥墙上。

一个抱着一堆资料纸的褐发少年跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，以近乎扑倒的姿势将纸张摔在了军官们面前的审讯桌上，却还是有几张散落了下来。少年站起来行了个有些歪斜的军礼。

“抱歉，我迟到了，中尉先生。”

“第十次，瓦尔加斯，过后再找你算账——现在，告诉大家这堆废纸上都是些什么！”

“是的先生！”瓦尔加斯咂了咂嘴。“沃尔特·施耐德；阿道夫·卡尔施雷泽；弗朗茨·舒伯……舒斯特尔；约翰·兰泽尔……”每一张纸实际上都密密麻麻写满了字迹，然而瓦尔加斯却只读了名字那部分就迅速的翻过下一张。

“够了蠢货，你要读这些没任何含义的名字到什么时候？说重点！”

“咳，这些名字怎么会没有意义呢，他们都阵亡啦，念出他们的名字是对他们表示尊重，中尉———啊呃好吧！重点是从资料上看，他们的牺牲都和面前这位先生有关系。”

“愚蠢！这些纸少说有两百多张，你要念到几时几刻？……等等，两百多张？难道说……”

“没错，我想咱们抓住了最负盛名的狙击手之一——我说的没错吧，‘水管’先生。”

不少军官惊得倒抽一口凉气。“水管”仅仅是一个词，然而在1944年的乌尔姆，念出这个词并不是件容易的事。这是市民们茶余饭后的谈资，也是军营中徘徊围转的梦魇。它让执行任务的士兵心惊胆战，让策划行动的军官绞尽脑汁。久而久之，这个名字变得愈加的玄妙，似乎发生在这里的一切都与它有关。无论是在阵亡的士兵，炸毁的桥梁，甚至人们偶尔做的噩梦……

“‘水管’这个名字和她所应得的功绩赞誉，都属于我最亲密的朋友，而不是我自己。”布拉金斯基的头稍稍望了望，微笑着示意人们看向桌上那把被缴获的1891/30型狙击步枪。“我惊讶于你们情报部门的办事效率和准确性。”

兴奋的瓦尔加斯似乎并未听懂他的讽刺，继续道：“住在卡尔施普拉茨大街的罗拉婶婶告诉我她的猫前几天失踪了，她一口咬定是您干的，先生，真的吗？可是我觉得猫是很可爱的小东西，您不觉得用枪射杀他们很残忍么——天哪，您该不会是想吃猫肉吧，我可想象不出猫的……”

“住嘴，费里西亚诺·瓦尔加斯。把这些无稽之谈留给有耐心的贝什米特上尉吧……现在，”弗兰肯的表情如同一只蛰伏已久，终于发现猎物的鳄鱼。“我们需要从你这里知道一些更有意义的情报，布拉金斯基中尉。”

“日内瓦公约，先生。”

“您还真是天真啊，中尉。您难道不知道么，无论是元首还是你那暴君主子，都觉得那鬼东西是坨屎。让我看看，有哪些可爱的小玩意儿呢……”鳄鱼终于张开了血盆大口。

路德维希·贝什米特冲进审讯室的时候，看到的景象不禁让他心头一凛。一群神色各异的军官们，一个不省人事的俘虏，和那位表情复杂到让人不知如何形容的随军秘书费里西亚诺·瓦尔加斯。

他一瞬间就明白这里发生了什么。

“路……咳，贝什米特上尉！”费里西亚诺睁圆了他琥珀色的眼睛。

上尉径直走到弗兰肯跟前，“你知道的，我一直不支持用一些……过分特殊的方式来审问俘虏，约瑟夫。”

而且费里西亚诺之前那副表情让他很不舒服，非常不舒服。他不想看到那样的费里西亚诺第二遍。

“您有些越矩了。”弗兰肯不甘示弱。“您的责任是巡逻，情报和布置战线，而审讯和战俘营的管理是我的责任，上尉。”

“但我作为你的直接上司，是有权力干预这些事情的。”贝什米特折叠着手臂。“而且，这种行为本身也不符合条令，在军法第……”

“好了上尉！您是这里的直接长官，那么这个臭名昭著又顽固不合作的俘虏也随您处置！”弗兰肯骤然站起。他面无表情，眼神里却有种说不出的怨毒，似乎他的愤怒已经忍下了很长的时间。他很快离开了审讯室，其他的军官也有一些鱼贯而出，剩下的人都望着贝什米特上尉，等待着他的命令。

“可怜的约瑟夫，他什么也没问出来。”费里西亚诺两手握在背后，轻轻地弯腰前倾。他说话的声调十分愉快。“本来是个拿十字勋章的好机会呀，要不然他也不会这么生气了，你说是吧路德？”

路德维希看着面前浑身是血的昏迷俘虏，眉头紧皱。

“我想他不会有什么问题的，过一阵子就能醒啦，幸亏你来得早。”费里西亚诺拍了拍路德维希的肩。

“不，不是因为这个。”

杳杳荡荡，随风而走，伊万·布拉金斯基不知道自己正往何处去。

随着那高耸入云的圆顶映入眼帘，景象开始慢慢变得清晰而熟悉。

那是像父亲一般宏伟雄浑的冬宫，那如母亲一般安详宁适的，是涅瓦河。那巍峨的方形建筑则是马林斯基大剧院，是父亲和母亲曾经工作过的地方，不过那是小伊万出生之前的事情了。

这里是彼得格勒。

父亲一辈子也未能割舍的城市。

“万尼亚，记住。这里永远都叫彼得格勒。”

父亲正弹奏着《1812序曲》，不知为何突然停顿了下来。

让小伊万如痴似醉的音乐戛然而止，懵懂的他很不满，只是撅着嘴点了点头。

姐姐瓦伦卡和妹妹娜塔莉亚总是喜欢悄悄地去看母亲跳芭蕾，当然啦，母亲自己，也总是在拉上窗帘，关上门以后悄悄地跳舞。

而小伊万喜欢听父亲弹钢琴——小伊万很困惑，家里都快吃不饱饭了，却还有钢琴这样的大玩意儿——父亲不太喜欢肖斯塔科维奇的作品，偶尔也会弹起，可那通常是他心情很差的时候。而弹起拉赫玛尼诺夫的奏鸣曲时会不经意地叹气。当他想弹莫扎特，李斯特或是德彪西时，他总是拉上窗帘，重重地踩下钢琴中间的踏板，这时，钢琴发出的声音是细小的，冗繁的，钝钝的，似在抗议，又似在悲叹。而父亲和小伊万的最爱，则永远是那个忧愁而痴癫的彼得·柴科夫斯基。如果指尖上流出的是柴科夫斯基的音乐，父亲一定会倾注自己所有的感情，轻柔婉转的《如歌的行板》；慷慨激昂的《1812》；绵远悠长的《船歌》……有时父亲会用钢琴弹出整部《胡桃夹子》，而母亲则在一旁跳舞（她同时饰演玛丽，巧克力仙女，糖果仙女等等很多个角色）。小伊万和姐姐妹妹蹲在墙边睁大眼睛努力欣赏着。

这或许是他一生中最美好的时刻。

伊万不知自己去向何方，可是那纷至沓来的记忆却有如一只有千斤之力的手掌一般扼住了他的咽喉。

他感到喘不过气……

“求求您……警察同志……求求您……”一个女人的声音，近乎带着哭腔。

伊万能辨认出那是母亲的声音。

“求求您……告诉我阿列克谢在哪里……”

没有回答，随之而至的是玻璃的碎裂声，纸张的撕毁声和碟片被掰开的声音。

“别这样，警察同志！阿列克谢和我……都可以跟您走……可是求求您，用我的自由和生命恳求您！求您留下这些乐谱和碟片……您自己留着也好……交给您的上司也好……捐献给剧院也好！……只是别……”

母亲的话显然没有任何效果，那些声音依旧不断出现着。

“求您了……我们忠于苏维埃……早在伟大的列宁刚刚完成十月革命的时候我们就上缴了几乎所有的家产……只留下了乐谱和这架老钢琴……这里面有阿列克谢自己的作品……都是我们的心血……是我们愿意用生命去捍卫的东西……之前也从来没有……”

“忠于苏维埃？”一个低沉的男人声音。“永远的‘彼得格勒’，所以，这就是忠于苏维埃的表现咯？很遗憾，安德雷耶夫娜夫人，经过我们的调查，您和您的丈夫都被列入了沙皇余党的肃清名单，您的丈夫在今天一早已经伏法，不瞒您说，现在我们就是来带走您的。”

“不！不是那样的……他只是……他只是……天哪，阿列克谢一定是被送进了古拉格，天哪。”声音已经快变成了无谓的呢喃。

在房间一个不起眼的小角落，一个隐蔽的小柜子发出了哐当哐当，上下振动的声音，又很快停了下来。

瓦伦卡快哭出声来了，而娜塔莉亚眼里闪着泪花，正欲冲出柜子与那些警察决斗。

一只小手捂住了瓦伦卡的嘴，另一只揽住了娜塔莉亚，阻止她离开这里。

“嘘。”小伊万拿开手，贴在嘴唇上，做了一个“安静”的手势。“瓦伦卡，娜塔莎，我们一定要安全的活下来，这或许是妈妈现在最大的心愿了。”他的声音近乎耳语。

砸碎东西的声音依旧持续着，而母亲的恳求频率越来越低，声音也愈加细微。

“求您……留下乐谱……留下唱片……留下乐谱……留下乐谱……”

“嘿，同志！你看这是什么？”

“‘最伟大的彼得·伊里奇·柴科夫斯基’，看字迹应该是安德雷耶夫留下的——撕起来手感应该很不错。”

“不！”奥尔加·安德雷耶夫娜突然站起，死命抱住了其中一个警察。“求求您，放过柴科夫斯基先生，放过他！他是阿列克谢和万……他近乎是阿列克谢毕生的信仰，您即使毁坏了其他的乐谱，也请放过这个……就这一本……就这一本！”

“自不量力的女人。”男人的声音带着讥讽。“柴科夫斯基？沙皇的走狗柴科夫斯基？”

一阵疯狂的撕裂声，混合着女人的尖叫声。伊万感到大脑一片空白。

很快一切都安静了下来。

“把这个女人押到契卡委员会去，我再检查一下这里。”

嘭——嘭——嘭——

所幸他们都没注意到那个不起眼的柜子。

“很好，过会儿再来搬走这个大家伙。”有人拍了拍琴键，发出了一阵不和谐的声音。

伊万不记得自己何时打开了柜子，但他记得自己没有掉一滴眼泪，绝对没有。

他用衣袖拭去瓦伦卡的眼泪，并尝试着安抚娜塔莎的情绪（虽然很困难）。

可他没有哭。

万尼亚怎么能哭呢？万尼亚觉得自己已经是小男子汉了，他要保护妈妈，要保护瓦伦卡和娜塔莎呀。

可是他很难过。

看见撕毁的《帕凡舞曲》，《尤金·奥涅金》和《1812》；看到掰碎的唱片。

他非常难过。

而让他更难过的是，他知道父亲和母亲不会回来了。

每一个彼得格勒的小孩儿，都知道被“契卡”抓进“古拉格”意味着什么。

小孩儿这样至纯至真的宝石，怎么能和政治的臭污泥混在一起呢？

可他们是彼得格勒的小孩儿啊。

无论哪里的小孩儿，总是有调皮的时候，而彼得格勒的母亲们总是会使出这最有效的一招。

“如果你再不听话，契卡就会把你抓进古拉格啦。”

即便是小婴儿，听到这句话，也会乖乖安睡了。

因为被抓进去的人，都消失了。

不是死亡，而是消失。

万尼亚的小伙伴阿廖沙的舅舅在三年前被抓了进去，到现在他们家依旧查不到他的任何讯息。

他们都消失了。

万尼亚，瓦伦卡和娜塔莎被好心人送进了孤儿院。

可好心人怎么能把他们送去孤儿院呢。

因为好心人也没有办法养活他们呀，粮食都是定额的，每天都在无休止的做工……即使孤儿院环境再差，也还能讨得口饭吃，好过饿死。

伊万·布拉金斯基继续向前走着，他知道前面的路通向孤儿院。他昂着头，牵着瓦伦卡和娜塔莎的手，他觉得自己现在是这个家的主人了。

可他定神看了看，左边没有瓦伦卡，右边也没有娜塔莎，只有他一个人。

而前方，也不是到孤儿院的路，而是……

辽阔的平原，偶尔有平和的丘陵起伏。而在那之上的……

是漫山遍野的向日葵，一望无际的向日葵，无穷无尽的向日葵。

小万尼亚从花匠那里买过很多束向日葵，插在花瓶里，可这些看似活泼的小精灵总是枯萎得很快。万尼亚看到垂着脑袋的小家伙，难过极了。

这时母亲总是笑着安慰他说：“别担心，万尼亚，小向日葵只是想家啦。向日葵也和万尼亚一样，有自己的故乡，有自己的爸爸妈妈啊。”

“那……向日葵的故乡在哪儿呢？向日葵的故乡是不是有很多很多其他的向日葵呢？”万尼亚抚摸着枯萎的向日葵花瓣，不满地说。

是啊，向日葵的故乡在哪儿呢？

母亲不知道，小万尼亚也不知道。

伊万终于从那片耀眼的金黄色上移开了眼睛。

映入眼中的，是湛蓝湛蓝的天空，没有一丝一毫的杂色。

伊万从没见过这样的天空，虽然父亲说彼得格勒曾经很漂亮，可自打他记事起，彼得格勒的天空就总是被工厂的烟熏得灰蒙蒙的。

这到底是哪儿呢？

湛蓝的天空突然变得漆黑，又恢复了原状，又突然变得漆黑。

伊万感到有些困惑，他渐渐地睁开了眼睛。

他看到的是一张倒过来的面庞，有着金黄的头发和湛蓝的眼睛。

“嗬！你终于醒啦！Welcome to Munchkinland！”


	2. As Mayor of the Munchkin City

刚刚苏醒的伊万意识还有些模糊，他双眼无神地平视着上方。他不愿分清那究竟是真正的向日葵原野还是那人的金黄色头发，也不想知道那人的眼眸里的湛蓝究竟属于天空还是海洋。

这是他难得的，什么都不用想，什么都可以抛诸脑后的时间。

而片刻安宁终究是短暂的。

那人居然又凑近了些，贝加尔湖猛然浸散成了波罗的海。

伊万感到自己像溺水了，他讨厌别人在他毫无准备时靠他太近——事实上，他讨厌任何自己无法预料，无法控制的事情。

于是那人被冷不丁狠狠推了一把，一个趔趄跌坐在地上。

伊万的身后传来一阵金属器皿跌落在地的刺耳噪音和一声“嗷”的惨叫。

“喂！你干什么啊？我可是好心好意过来看你有没有醒！”身后一个气鼓鼓的声音响了起来。

明显的美国英语，哈！

审讯留下的新鲜伤口撕扯着伊万的神经，但他依旧咬了咬牙，慢慢从吱呀吱呀响着的床上坐了起来，转过头仔细打量着身后的冒失鬼。

冒失鬼穿着一件成色不差，却已经相当破旧的军装，左手紧紧抓着右臂的衣袖，金发有些杂乱，清澈的蓝眼睛里混杂着疑惑与恼怒。

一脸稚气，看样子连十九岁都没有。

伊万暗自思忖，嘴角却不由自主翘了翘。大概因为太久没有感知过如此浓烈的生命气息吧。

真的是太久没有过了。

伊万没有答话，只是眯眼歪着头，玩味地思索着金发少年接下来的反应——他料想这会相当有趣。

“阿尔弗雷德！”一个从背后传来的暴躁声音打断了伊万的思绪。“Bloody hell！我昨天才把这里收拾妥当，现在又被你弄得一团糟！这些东西对于我们来说相当重要！不过是茨温利先生叫你回来帮个忙……你真是个让人不能省心的家伙！”

“没事，我习惯了。”另一个声音说。

“嘿，亚蒂。”叫阿尔弗雷德的金发少年愉快地挥了挥手。“拜托，我知道那些东西跟你的小伦敦一样重要，可也用不着让你像按照大英博物馆排列文物的标准来放置它们吧。”

“完美主义是我的人生准则。”亚蒂骄傲地说。伊万能想象出一只翘着尾巴的英国短毛猫昂首拉了拉胸前的领结。

“还有，作为欧洲经济中心的伦敦可从来都不是小城市——我为你狭窄的知识面感到遗憾，阿尔；此外，出于对长辈的尊敬，你不该给我给我安上些你们美国人喜欢的乱七八糟的昵称，而是应该叫我柯克兰先生。”他继续道，声音十分严肃。

“哦，上帝，亚瑟·柯克兰先生。”阿尔弗雷德摊了摊手，故意放慢了语速。“说得就像你和我父亲一般大似的。嗨！我可是个成年人了！”

“但你只有……”

“哟，这里在发生什么事啊？你们又吵起来啦？”亚瑟·柯克兰的话并没有说完，一个懒洋洋的声音打断了他。“哦哦，亚瑟·希金斯教授又在为他的标准英语凭吊啦！都柏林腔的小牛仔阿尔弗雷德·杜利特看来又成功激怒了他，干得好，阿尔。”

“少用你那可怜的文学涵养来羞辱我，波诺弗瓦……作为一个伦敦人，我比你更了解萧伯纳的戏剧。”亚瑟虽然依旧尽力保持着礼节，可他的声音都近乎变了调。伊万感觉到自己身后有一台瓦特蒸汽机呜呜地冒着热气。

“嗨，弗兰！”阿尔弗雷德终于起身向伊万身后走去。一些小徽章和零零散散的纪念品——估计是亚瑟之前摆放在桌上的那一批——再一次落在地上，发出叮叮当当的响声。

伊万不情愿地挪了挪身子，转向了床尾那面。痛觉神经一刻不停地撕扯着他，可是他更在意背后那不可控的危险。尽管身无寸铁，但他依旧时刻保持着狙击手的职业素养——或者说， 他无法信任这些素未谋面的陌生人。

这下他得以从墙角窥见房间的全貌了。房间并不宽，可是收拾得相当整齐，墙上贴着些海报，有几张上面是穿着足球衫奔跑的人，底下印着“ARSENAL”；还有几张是个抱着小狗的女孩儿，在她的头上有几个花体字“Judy Garland”，伊万认得这些英文字，可他并不理解这些海报想表达什么。他猜想现在自己一定在关押盟军的战俘营——房间里的床位是上下铺，看起来有些拥挤，有一些空出来的支架已经被拆散了下来。

“嘿！我知道我的英语带着玉米味儿，弗兰，但那可并非来自都柏林，那来自野性辽阔的堪萨斯！”清亮的声音再次响起。阿尔弗雷德从房间里一张看起来有些陈朽的小方桌下抽了把歪歪扭扭的椅子出来（椅子有三根木腿和一根铁腿），“扑通”一声坐下。

“噢~是的，是的！又一次！土生土长的堪萨斯人、‘奥兹国国王’、‘芒支金市长’、‘中西部小英雄’阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！每次谈起你的家乡，你就会像老柯克兰一样唠叨，阿尔。”身着蓝色军服的青年尽管有张清秀的面容和金色长发，却也留了点络腮胡子。他的左手夸张地随着他说话的步调比划着，而右手则随意地搭在身旁那位着绿色军装的短发青年肩上。

“闭嘴，波诺伏瓦。”金色短发的青年人咬牙切齿地嘟囔着，两根突出的粗眉毛皱在了一起。他甩开了波诺伏瓦的手，粗暴地拉出一张椅子径直坐下，弄得椅子抗议似的嘎吱嘎吱响。

“该死的！”亚瑟咒骂道。“阿尔弗雷德，你到底做了些什么玩意儿？”

“啊？哈哈哈我觉得这些‘Hero制造’的椅子坐起来很舒服啊。”阿尔弗雷德大笑道。“说起来我父亲倒是真会做这个——可他从来不让我亲自动手，Hero可是干看着学会的，多了不起！”

“我觉得如果你们继续吵下去的话，就又该到点名时间了，想把今天荒废掉吗？” 刚刚一直折叠着手臂，斜靠在墙角的青年严肃阴沉地说。伊万发现他有一张娃娃脸，可却一直是一副闷闷不乐的样子。

“是的！瓦什说得对！来，大家快围着这张小桌子坐下，谈正事啦！”阿尔弗雷德愉快地吆喝着。大家纷纷拉出椅子坐了下来。

“哦！我想起来了！”阿尔弗雷德猛然拍了下面前的桌子。“我们还没跟新来的朋友打招呼呢！”说着将手指向伊万的方向。

“啊？新来的人？”弗兰一脸疑惑地看着亚瑟。

“蠢货，上午我们还在做工的时候茨温利先生就被叫走了——还能因为什么事情？”

“嘿，每次有人被德国佬揍得遍体鳞伤，他们都会把麻烦事儿推给瓦什，我怎么会知道这回是给我们这里带了个新人进来？”

“闭嘴波诺伏瓦，现在不是说这些无稽之谈的时候！”

“你们好。”伊万突然微笑着用英语说。

屋子里瞬间安静了下来，四双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他。

终于，弗兰·波诺伏瓦面无表情地开了口：

“哦，苏联人。”他的眼睛直直地凝视着伊万披在身上还残留有血迹的军服。

“哦，苏联人……——呃，我是说，How do you do（你好）？”亚瑟保持着礼貌。

“嗨！快坐到桌边来！”阿尔弗雷德向他招手。“我没想过你会来，只做了四把椅子，不过你倒是可以坐我这把，Hero不介意给伤员让座！哈哈！”

伊万冷冷地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，但他的脸上依旧挂着笑容。正准备拒绝时，娃娃脸青年瓦什·茨温利猛地站起来，直截了当地说：“不行！阿尔弗雷德，他现在不该乱动！”他边说边向伊万的床边走去，从刚刚被阿尔弗雷德打倒在地上的七零八落的杂物里找到了一个小白盒子和一双白手套。

“快躺下苏联人，你伤得不轻，他们这回可真是下了重手。”瓦什从盒子中取出了些镊子似的器械，一些药水和一个只能发出微弱断续亮光的小电筒。

“他们会对所有的苏联人下重手，先生。”伊万顺从地躺下并解开了军大衣，脸上并无任何痛苦的神色。瓦什开始了他细致的工作，房间里一时安静，只有偶尔的金属碰撞声和电筒开关声。

“啧啧，软组织……真难办……吝啬的德国佬，连消毒药水都舍不得借一点儿，我只好用用咱们宝贵的酒啦——关于这点儿你只能忍受下，苏联人。”瓦什嘟囔着。

伊万没有答话，他闭上眼睛，想起了冰雪肆虐的前线驻地，想起了因为军事封锁而缺少药品的卫生处，想起了那躺在白色床单上，在卫生员悲哀地注视下离去的战友们，同胞们。他竟然觉得这一刻的自己无比幸运——天哪，这是个多么荒唐而可耻的想法啊。这个念头仅仅在他的脑海里存在了一秒，他就毅然决然地甩开了它。他想到了俄罗斯大地上的莽莽林原，想到了学员连里的老指导员，他文雅而和蔼，有时会读屠格涅夫的散文，有时会望着茂密的针叶林沉思。那是什么林子？白桦？云杉？伊万已经记不清了。他只记得后来幽谧的深林的确成了老指导员的归宿之地，还有爱笑的弗拉基米尔，有些狡猾的莫洛科夫，喜欢用细枝条编着花儿戴在头上的冬妮娅，还有许许多多伊万记不得名字的其他人，在伏尔加河畔的密林里，他们终于甜蜜地酣睡了……伊万向往那样的沉眠，老指导员悄悄告诉过他，沉睡在这片土地的人，灵魂都回到了故乡，永远守护着亲人们。伊万并不知道他和伊万的中学老师谁说的对，可他倒真是希望能有灵魂哩，如果他能沉眠在这片树林里，兴许他的灵魂能回到彼得格勒……可是，他是该回到标着“已查封”的破旧房子，还是回到已废弃的孤儿院呢？而亲人们又在哪里？他不知道……“可这也比烂在德国人散发着腐臭的战俘营强多了！”伊万不敢再深思那个问题，只好退了一步，尽力将这个想法填充进了大脑里。

“需要我帮忙吗瓦什？”那个聒噪的美国人又一次打断了伊万的思绪——这简直让他有些恼怒了！

“不需要，阿尔弗雷德！之前让你回来协助我真是个大错误！”瓦什·茨温利非常细致地撕着面前的纱布，每一条都用卷尺测量过，成品的大小与整齐程度简直如同织布机织出来的一般。

“我只是不小心弄乱了东西，这么严重？你刚才可是自己说‘早就习惯了’。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着，依着床梯“咣啷”一声，近乎是跳着走上了那个墙上贴着写有“Judy Garland”的海报的上铺，翻找着什么东西。

“我那样客气的说话不过是不想跟柯克兰先生一起责骂你罢了，二对一，那样不太公平。”瓦什看了亚瑟·柯克兰一眼，后者正在小桌上与波诺伏瓦讨论着什么，波诺伏瓦手上拿着一张皱巴巴的纸，两个人神情严肃。

“在瑞士的诊所里，雇员如果犯你这样的低级错误，是会被直接开除的，兴许连前月的工资都不给！”让伊万觉得有意思的是，虽然茨温利医生嘴上毫不留情，但他的语气却是愉快的。大概没有谁会和那样幼稚的小鬼计较吧，伊万愉快地想。

“嗬！找到啦！”又是一阵“咚咚咚”的声音，阿尔弗雷德从上铺跳到了地面。他转过头挥手向茨温利医生示意。伊万发现他戴上了副眼镜，可除了把那双贝加尔湖般湛蓝的眼睛放大了之外，没为他增添几分书生气，反而更显得一副不协调的滑稽样子。

“你不是没有近视吗，阿尔？”瑞士人努力克制着，可伊万还是觉得他快笑出声来了。

“当然没有，Hero的眼睛好着呢！可我父亲为着赶时髦给我买了这个！”阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜。“我也感觉戴了这副眼镜看得更清楚啦，就像百发百中的约翰·韦恩一样！”阿尔弗雷德说着便半蹲，双手比出两把手枪的姿势“咻咻”作势射了两下。

“噗。”躺在床上的伊万终于忍不住笑出了声。

“嗨！说起来我们还不知道你的名字呢，呃……苏联人。你叫什么？”阿尔弗雷德毫无顾忌地坐在了伊万的床边上，友好地伸出了手。“我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，叫我阿尔弗雷德或者阿尔就行。”

伊万并没有伸出手回应他，而只是点了点头。“伊万·布拉金斯基。”

此时此刻，亚瑟·柯克兰和弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦正紧张地讨论着什么。

“美国派人去了伦敦，我们的抵抗组织似乎也派人去了伦敦。他们难道有登陆的计划？”

“你有时间关心那些还没边儿的事情，还不如听听这个！昨天第四步兵连的红脸苏格兰佬安迪·麦克唐纳试着逃走……结果困在了门口的铁丝网里！”

“然后呢？”

“警犬叫了起来，他被乱枪打死了。”

“天哪，简直是个程度堪比阿尔弗雷德的冒失鬼。”

“不，红酒笨蛋。他一点也不冒失，听那边的人说，他们观察了很久，可是最近德国佬突然改掉了铁丝网布置，还增加了警犬，连换班时间都悄悄变动了。”

“出了什么事？那我们怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？静观其变。”

而在战俘营一旁的德军基地里，路德维希·贝什米特上尉正用手指按摩着自己的眉头，他感觉有些胃疼。

“您居然把一个苏联人！苏-联-人！送进了只收容高贵的雅利安人种的战俘营！这肮脏的斯拉夫贱种应该被丢进布劳施泰因的劳动营里！来自红色恐怖独裁国家的恶魔不配享受日内瓦公约，更不配享受只有上午工作且连牢室都没有的环境！”弗兰肯中尉咆哮道。

“我明白您的意思，中尉。您说的话完全符合元首的规则。但伊万·布拉金斯基——或者说，‘水管’先生——作为苏联军队的核心狙击手，手上很可能掌握着很多我们需要的情报。而按您那天的审讯方法，如果送到劳动营去，或许现在已经和他的情报一起死了。”路德维希·贝什米特平静地回应道。

“哈！您就这么有信心？我那天可是几乎所有方法都试过了，得到的信息还是只有名字，军衔，军号。小布尔什维克很把那公约当回事嘛！”弗兰肯嘲讽道。

“我想贝什米特上尉需要安静，中尉先生。您一定忽略了他放在桌上的战略地图，最近战事相当紧张啊。”一旁抱着资料的秘书费里西亚诺·瓦尔加斯温和地说。

“我会妥善处理的，不必担心，弗兰肯中尉。”贝什米特边说边打开了办公室的门，做了一个“请离开”的手势。弗兰肯快步走了出去。

“您是位令人尊敬的人，路德维希。”费里西亚诺微笑着说，他热切的棕色眼眸对上了路德维希的蓝眼睛。

路德维希顿时感到自己的心境平和了不少，他似乎闻到了老家慕尼黑酿造的啤酒香味儿。

虽然全身似被烧着一般疼痛难忍，伊万·布拉金斯基还是很快地睡着了。

比起做狙击任务时的风餐露宿，战俘营的条件要好上不少。

他梦见了自己的姐姐瓦伦卡。

他们还在彼得格勒的孤儿院里，而瓦伦卡要最先被带走了。

她很伤心，她不想离开弟弟妹妹们，可是她更不想挨饿，孤儿院里没有足够的食物，总是饥一顿饱一顿的。而那个说话有些口音的和蔼大叔说他保证让小瓦伦卡顿顿吃上香喷喷的列巴，偶尔还有鲱鱼罐头。

万尼亚挥着手目送着那个大叔拉着瓦伦卡的手离开孤儿院，小瓦伦卡还是哭得很伤心。

然后，四周一片漆黑。

拉着小瓦伦卡的大叔渐渐变成了一具白骨，继续拖着小瓦伦卡向前走着。

而后分裂成了两具白骨。

渐渐地，白骨似乎穿上了衣裳。

伊万一眼就认出左边的骷髅穿的是纳粹军服，铁十字和纳粹标志都十分显眼，他在执行任务时不知对它们瞄准了多少次。

而右边的骷髅……穿的是……

穿的居然是……

厚厚的军大衣，帽檐上的镰刀锤子，那一抹鲜血般的红色……

那是……

右边的骷髅突然转过了头，眼洞正对着伊万……

伊万猛然惊醒，他睁开了眼睛，窗外依稀能听到警犬的叫声，看到德国人来回巡逻的电筒光亮，离天亮还很远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Bloody hell：英国俚语，表示惊讶（坏事），类似“该死的”，“他妈的”之类。
> 
> 2.亚瑟·希金斯和阿尔·杜利特：弗朗西斯将萧伯纳戏剧《卖花女》中的男女主角套到了亚瑟和阿尔的身上，《卖花女》是个有关希金斯教授想办法纠正卖花女杜利特口音的故事
> 
> 3.都柏林腔：被认为是最接近美式英语的口音，当然弗朗西斯在这里是故意那样说的。
> 
> 4.ARSENAL: 阿森纳，伦敦球队。
> 
> 5.Judy Garland：朱蒂·嘉兰，美国童星，出演电影《绿野仙踪》。绿野仙踪由美国童话改编，背景在堪萨斯，“奥兹国”和“芒支金市”典故都出自于此。
> 
> 6.约翰·韦恩：著名的美国西部片演员，银幕上牛仔形象的代表之一。
> 
> 7.关于战俘营的设置，部分参考电影《胜利大逃亡》，可能有不准确的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.标题We Welcome You to Munchkinland：音乐剧《绿野仙踪》中的歌名；本文中所有章节都将采用《绿野仙踪》的歌来命名，至于为什么是《绿野仙踪》，在以后的文章中会有详细的描述。
> 
> 2.弗兰肯的人设部分借用自保罗·范霍文的电影《黑皮书》
> 
> 3.日内瓦公约：日内瓦公约是1864年至1949年在瑞士日内瓦缔结的关于保护平民和战争受难者的一系列国际公约的总称，在日内瓦公约的约束下，战俘需要提供的信息只有名字，军衔和军号。
> 
> *苏联并未��签订该公约。
> 
> 4.彼得格勒：在1918十月革命后更名为列宁格勒
> 
> 5.肖斯塔科维奇：苏联作曲家，曾受到迫害，作品风格阴沉抑郁。
> 
> 6.拉赫玛尼诺夫：俄国作曲家，在十月革命后出逃。
> 
> 7.钢琴中间的踏板：大幅减弱声音。
> 
> 8.契卡：“（全俄）肃清反革命及怠工特设委员会”缩写的音译。有时也用来指该组织的工作人员。KGB的前身，苏联成立初期大清洗运动时逮捕屠杀的主要执行者。
> 
> *此外契卡让小儿不敢夜啼是真实的故事
> 
> 9.古拉格：苏联劳动总管理局的音译，也称古拉格集中营，列宁在掌权后建立，负责管理全国劳狱营。此词不止意味着劳改营管理，也意味着所有形式的zz迫害。详参亚历山大·索尔仁尼琴《古拉格群岛》
> 
> 10.向日葵原产自北美洲。


End file.
